


secret talent

by cosmofire



Series: block men go brrrrr [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Minecraft, One Shot, Wholesome, i wrote this while half asleep, just an AU, this fic is informal pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: Sapnap plays the violin and is somewhat embarrassed by his love for classical music, until George arrives home early one day.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: block men go brrrrr [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082168
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	secret talent

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is informal and does not show my usual standard of work!!  
> i wrote this while half asleep back in the summer and have not looked back at it since, so i apologise for any grammatical errors/typos.

sapnap loves classical music, but he tries to hide it. he's always asked to play meme songs on his violin by guests, but he'd much rather play a classical piece.

he only listens to classical music when he thinks he's alone in the house doing chores. he sometimes even dances to the music, and he's a pretty graceful dancer too. 

when he knows that he's going to be alone in the house for a good while, sapnap takes out his violin and music stand and begins to play some of his classical favourites.

when he plays the violin, he really goes for it. He loses himself in his own music, closing his eyes and swaying on the spot. He sometimes even pretends that he's performing to a crowd. no one has ever seen him so lost in a music trance before, and sapnap was hoping to keep it that way.

one day george returned home from a meeting earlier than he usually would. when he opened the front door, he was met with the incredible sound of a violin playing something he had never heard of before.

dropping his bag, george quietly made his way towards the sound and found sapnap playing his violin.

sapnap had a pair of headphones on; half on, half off. his eyes were closed, and his lips were jutted out into a pout. it was clear to george that sapnap was concentrating a lot on the music in his ears and on the sound his violin was producing.

george was stunned, and immensely impressed. he had never seen sapnap like this before, and he wondered why, because it was an amazing sight to see: his best friend expressing his less obvious talents and getting lost in the music.

george realised that sapnap only plays his violin when him and dream weren't around. he quietly retreated down the stairs, picked up his bag, and left the house. he didn't want to invade into sapnap's alone time.

george decided to take a walk around the local park to let sapnap do his own thing back at home. half an hour later, he sent sapnap a text telling him that he'd be home in 20minutes.

once george got home, he found sapnap laying on the sofa with the tv playing. there was no violin, music stand or head phones in sight. "hey bro what's up," he called out.

"hi sapnap, what have you been up to today?"

"oh nothing much, just cleaned up the place a bit, made some cookies for dream and then I've been chilling watching tv for most of the afternoon," sapnap listed off on his fingers. george raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

George never saw sapnap playing the violin again – not that he was trying to sneak up on him. He started to wonder whether sapnap knew that George had seen him that one time he came home early.

one night the three boys were chilling in the living room when dream asked sapnap to play megalovina on the violin. sapnap rolled his eyes but went to get his violin anyway.

when he returned, George asked him to play fur elise instead. sapnap was shocked at the request, but he figured that he'd rather play the classical piece over the meme music. 

That night, dream discovered how good sapnap actually was at playing the violin, and thus birthed Monday music nights. on these nights sapnap plays the violin, dream plays the guitar, and george learns how to play the piano.

sapnap secretly loves monday music nights, maybe even more than he secretly loves classical music.

  
  



End file.
